


Wilder Affair of the Russian Tigers

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, My First Smut, Smut, VictUuri, Victuuri Week, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri get back from Yurio's birthday and Viktor is more than eager to talk Yuuri into... Stuff ;D--Takes place in "Family Affairs of the Russian Tigers" timeline, read the other ones if you haven't





	Wilder Affair of the Russian Tigers

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me if this is lame, this is my first ever smut.

“Makkachin, down!” Yuuri tries to calm Makkachin’s jumping as he pulls Viktor into the apartment.

 It’s just past midnight when they finally return to Viktor’s apartment after Yuri’s birthday. As he had expected, Viktor had a bit too much and he’s been clinging to Yuuri’s side for a couple of hours now. Surprisingly, Yuuri and Ada both had succeeded in talking him out of undressing in public.

“Oh God, it’s so zharko here!” Before Yuuri can even say anything Viktor has already dropped his jacket and shirt on the floor. His accent’s thick and he’s been mixing English with Russian for a while now. 

“Viktor, stop it. Here, drink this and go to bed.” Yuuri’s gotten used to the way he acts when drunk. It’s actually quite amusing to have Viktor like this.

“Mmm, thank you lyubov.” He takes the glass of water from Yuuri’s hand and tries to drink it, spilling most of it on his bare chest. He puts down the glass, rubbing his wet chest with his palm and making eye contact with Yuuri.

“I’m all wet now. Yu-u-uri, help me clean up.” He inches closer, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri can’t help but laugh, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he looks at his drunken fiancée trying to be sexy.

“Why are laughing at menya? Am I not attractive to you?” Viktor pouts, pushing his bottom lip out too much for it to not make Yuuri laugh even harder.

“Aww, baby no, that’s not it.” He tries to stop the laughter spilling from his lips. “You know you are the most beautiful man in my eyes.” Yuuri giggles and kisses Viktor’s still out pushed lip. He tries to grab the back of Yuuri’s neck, deepening the kiss but Yuuri pushes him away with a smile.

“You’re drunk.” He giggles as he tries to tidy up the mess Viktor has made by dropping all his clothing onto the floor.

“Mmm, I am, I am. But you’re net.” He grins and wraps his hands around Yuuri’s waist from behind, grinding against him.

“Viktor, you know I’m not going to do the thing you have in mind while you are drunk.” Yuuri’s voice is serious now.

“Pleeeeaase, I love youuu.” He snuggles closer, resting his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“I love you too, that’s why my answer is no, as always.” He kisses Viktor’s cheek and unwraps his arms to go into the bedroom.

Yuuri goes into the bedroom and then the bathroom leaving Viktor in the kitchen, pouting and shooting angry glances towards the room where Yuuri has gone into.

“You coming?” Yuuri pokes his head out the bedroom door. Viktor jumps up, grinning from ear to ear. “To sleep, I mean.” Yuuri continues and Viktor pouts again but continues walking.

“Just this once, Yu-u-uri.” Viktor whispers as they both have settles into bed, Viktor clinging to Yuuri from behind and cooing into his ear.

“Viktor, no. If I agree once, you will never leave me alone.” He’s determined to not give Viktor what he wants while he’s drunk, after all, this wouldn’t be the first time but as he feels Viktor’s barely clothed erection grind against his ass he’s not really sure about his own determination.

“Yu-u-uri-i-i. Baaaby. Pleeease.” Viktot whines, his hot, alcohol smelling breath tickling Yuuri’s ear.

“Ughh, I’m so sick of you!” Yuuri exclaims and pushes Viktor onto his back, straddling him.

They both laugh and Yuuri kisses him on the mouth, the kiss needy and slightly sloppy. Viktor’s fingers trace patters onto Yuuri’s lower back, nails scratching lightly.

“I love you.” Yuuri whispers, cupping Viktor’s face before he starts kissing him again. His palms start exploring Viktor’s chest, sliding lower, nails lightly scratching his abdomen.

“Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu.” He answers, out of breath as Yuuri kisses his neck, nibbling at the tender spot where his jaw meets his ear. A soft moan escapes Viktor’s lips.

Yuuri kisses down Viktor’s neck, light and loving kisses mixing with needy and sexual ones. He bites his collarbone, running over the skin with his tongue, then sucking, leaving a reddening mark.

He kisses down Viktor’s chest, exploring his torso with his mouth as if for the first time while his nails scratch at Viktor’s sides. He takes one of Viktor’s nipples in his mouth, sucking and then gently biting down. Viktor pants underneath him and Yuuri grinds his half hard erection against Viktor's fully hard one.

Yuuri’s palm finds its way onto Viktor’s crotch, palming his dick. He hooks his thumb under the waistband, pulling it down slowly and Viktor moans from the sensation of Yuuri’s hot breath against his erection.

Yuuri takes the tip of Viktor’s dick into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the head. He sucks gently at first, taking all of Viktor into his mouth. Yuuri bobs his head up and down slowly, wrapping his fingers around the base and synchronising his mouth with his hand. He swallows around Viktor, making him thrust up and moan.

Yuuri starts humming while moving his head and hand faster, earning breathless pants and moans.

“Yuuri... Ah!” His fingers tangle in Yuuri’s hair. “I... Not this...” His voice shaky and breathless, he pulls on Yuuri’s hair, making him stop and make eye contact.

“Mmhm...” Yuuri hums one last time and pulls away from Viktor, opening the bedside drawer and taking out a condom and lube.

He squeezes some of the lube onto his fingers, eyeing Viktor with a soft smile before bending down to kiss him.

Viktor tangles his fingers in Yuuri’s hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss as he feels Yuuri’s fingers brush against his tight entrance. He shudders from the cold sensation and moans as one slick finger enters him up to the knuckle.

Yuuri thrusts his finger in and out for a short while before adding the second one, instantly finding Viktor’s prostate.

“Mmm, you’re still nice from this morning.” He whispers into Viktors ear and then takes his earlobe between his teeth, sucking gently.

“Yuuri... Pozhaluysta.” Viktor pleas, thrusting against Yuuri’s fingers needily.

“Someone’s impatient.” Yuuri chuckles as he removes his fingers, making Viktor whimper from the loss. Yuuri puts on the condom, layering his dick with lube before lining himself with Viktor’s entrance.

Yuuri takes Viktor’s leg and rests it against his shoulder, spreading him wider and holding onto Viktor’s thighs.

He enters him, both of them moaning in synch from the different kinds of pleasure.

Yuuri moves slowly at first, letting Viktor adjust to him even if he’s still partly loose from the last time they did this but takes up the speed quickly, making Viktor moan and squirm under him with each trust. He pounds into him faster and faster, lifting Viktor’s hips up from the bed to hit just the right spot.

“Oh go-od da-a-a!” Viktor moans, voice breaking as he cries out in pleasure after each thrust. “Yu-u-ri...” He pants and grabs Yuuri’s arm to pull him down for a kiss.

The kiss is sloppy, needy and rushed as Yuuri starts pumping Viktor’s erection in time with his own thrusts. Viktor wraps his legs around Yuuri, pulling him closer and moving his hips in a messy rhythm.

Viktor cums onto Yuuri’s palm and over his own stomach as Yuuri keeps thrusting into him. Viktor pulls Yuuri down, crushing their lips together and whimpers into the kiss from overstimulation. Yuuri moans, pulling Viktor’s hair to tilt back his head and plant bruising kisses on the pale throat.

Yuuri thrusts sloppily a few more times as he tips over the edge, collapsing onto Viktor’s chest, knocking the breath out of both of them.

“Don’t think this’ll happen again.” Yuuri says with a chuckle as he pulls out, Viktor shuddering underneath him from the empty feeling.

Before he can reach for the tissues on the bedside table, Viktor has already fallen asleep, hugging one of Yuuri’s arms close to his chest in a death grip.

“This is why, baka.” He laughs and kisses Viktor’s sweaty forehead before putting the remains of his strength into pulling his arm out of Viktor’s killer grip.

**Author's Note:**

> Russian translations:  
> Zharko - hot  
> Lyubov - love  
> Menya - me  
> Net - not  
> Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu - I love you too  
> Pozhaluysta - please


End file.
